


All Wrapped Up (In Tentacles)

by TheRickestRick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cuddling, Fetish, Maybe even kind of caring, Morty and Summer are awesome grandkids, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tantric Orgasm (sort of), Tentacle Sex, copious bodily fluids, fluid exchange, friend sex, if you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRickestRick/pseuds/TheRickestRick
Summary: Rick makes sweet love to a tentacle alien. It's a friendship thing.Really different from my other work. Don't read if it's not your thing.





	All Wrapped Up (In Tentacles)

Rick had his target in sight. The alien creature, a twisted mass of pulsating purple tentacles, writhed in its cage. He was on a mission, and he had just found what he needed. Dosing a guard with knockout gas, he made his way to the cage and melted the lock.

At his appearance, the creature writhed faster, its tentacles waving, and began making a series of gurgling pops that sounded like a percolating coffee pot, or perhaps boiling soup.

Rick smirked as he pulled out his portal gun and fired at the floor. He pushed the creature in and jumped through after it. The portal deposited Rick and his prize into the subterranean lab under the garage, secure from prying eyes.

The creature rushed at Rick, seizing him tightly and grappling at him with its many tentacles. The creature was strong, and tugged at Rick’s limbs, manipulating him like a rag doll until it had him pinned against the wall, making him grunt with the force of it.

The tip of a tentacle slid up his neck and into his hair, stroking through it gently.

Rick laughed as the thing burbled at him.

“Yeah, I missed you, too.”

Some more soft gurgling sounds, and Rick replied, just as softly,

“You didn’t think I would just leave you there, did you?”

The creature pressed against him urgently then, the mass of tentacles embracing his body as they twisted and rolled around him. Rick closed his eyes and sighed at the full body massage, sliding his hands down two of the tentacles as they released his wrists and wrapping his arms around the creature’s core. A tentacle brushed delicately against his lips, and he moaned as he parted them to receive it, suckling at the tip and massaging it with his tongue. The underground lab echoed with the wet, slippery sounds of a hot makeout session, the creature giving a burbling trill as he gripped and caressed its tentacles. It began pushing eagerly at his clothes and he released the tentacle in his mouth to give the creature a lazy grin.

“Alright, there’s no need to get impatient,” he teased as he helped the creature strip him.

The tips of the tentacles fluttered rapidly as they quested over his bared skin, probing everywhere and causing him to squirm as they poked into his armpits, then to sign softly as they trailed over his belly to tug his boxers down.

His cock sprung to attention as it popped loose from the fabric, hard and wanting. Truth be told, Rick had gotten an erection at the very sight of the creature. He knew all too well what it could do. A tentacle wrapped around his cock, the pulsing squeeze drawing a groan from his throat. The tentacle he’d been kissing probed back into his mouth, and he sucked on it as it played with his tongue. His hips bucked as the tentacle gripping his cock began to stroke him slowly.

Another tentacle slid between his legs and caressed his balls, making them draw up tight from the tickling touches and making Rick moan against the tentacle in his mouth. After a few more gentle rubs to his tight sac, it slid back further and pressed against his perineum, making his cock throb and dribble precum, the slide of the tentacle jerking him off growing slicker. The thin, pointed tip of a tentacle teased at his wet slit, dipping into it and wiggling inside the tip of his cock, while the tentacle between his legs continued to rub his taint, stimulating his prostate from outside his body. This creature knew his body very well, and Rick could feel his release building.

“Fuck, baby, s-slow down or I’m gonna come- I’m- I’m gonna blow my load way too soon,” he gasped. “I wanna- I wanna make this last- wanna make this good for you.”

The thin tentacle slipped further into his cock while the one at his perineum increased its pressure, and the one around his cock started pulling him off in earnest. Rick panted and groaned, shuddering as he gripped the creature to keep himself upright, his orgasm tightening sharply through his belly. At the last second the tentacle stroking him tightened around the base of his cock, keeping him from ejaculating even as the tentacles at his taint and in his cock worked him through a powerful dry orgasm. Rick howled as his cock, reddened and veins bulging, shining with precum, jerked and spasmed, struggling to pump out a load that would not come as the pressure inside him built instead of releasing.

“Ah! Ah! Ohhh _fuuuck,_ ” he moaned, slumping against the creature, cock still hard in its viselike grip. The tentacle in his piss-slit withdrew, and the one between his legs rubbed his frustrated balls soothingly.

Even though he’d just had an orgasm, he hadn’t properly come, and he desperately needed to fuck. So did his companion, apparently; two different tentacles began to unfurl from the center of the creature, lengthening and thickening as they stretched, the purple epidermis sliding back at the ends to reveal on each a slick, shining, magenta cockhead topping a long magenta shaft. The shafts were perfectly smooth and the heads perfectly round, though with a ridge that was reasonably similar to a human dick.

Between the mating tentacles (Rick privately thought of them as tentacocks) was a slit that was hidden when the cocks were dormant; it was swollen and wet with arousal. Rick supposed it was the creature’s cunt, if these creatures had such a concept. Usually they just fucked in a massive pile until they were swamped in each others’ fluids, so Rick felt flattered that a creature that usually copulated in an orgy was content to fuck him. Flattered, and extremely horny, his arousal surging as a regular tentacle gripped his hand and guided it to the bright pink slit.

“R- really?” He gazed at the creature. “You don’t always let me do this.”

The creature burbled lustily and Rick gently placed two fingers against the slit, massaging around the opening. The flesh pulsed, fluid trickling from the hole. He dipped his fingers inside and circled them, feeling the ring of tissue at the entrance squeezing them gently. He pressed further, slipping past successive rings of pressure – getting your dick in one of these critters was out of this world, literally and figuratively, if they would let you. They’d fuck damn near anything with their tentacles, but they were considerably more reserved about this.

Rick went to his knees, fucking the creature slowly on his fingers, stroking the walls of its genital opening with his fingertips as he leaned forward and started lapping the swollen folds around it with his tongue. The creature didn’t have a clit; Rick guessed this was because they had dicks instead, but the whole area was just as sensitive, and within minutes the creature was shaking over him, the rings of tissue contracting firmly around his fingers as fluid gushed over his hand and squirted on his face.

His cock, hanging heavily beneath him, jerked eagerly, reminding him that he still hadn’t shot his stuff. He started pumping his fingers in the creature’s hole, gripping his cock with his free hand and giving the throbbing flesh a squeeze. He was aching with the need to come and he didn’t think he had ever been so hard.

One of the tentacocks popped into his view, hot pink and inviting as it nudged at his lips. He opened his mouth willingly for it, lapping it with his tongue and suckling the tip before sliding it deeper into his mouth. It gave a wiggly shiver on his tongue. That was the beauty of these things; though they were clearly meant for penetration and reproduction, they were still tentacles. While firm, they could still wriggle and flex a bit, and therein lay the fun.

He sucked the cock tenderly, bobbling his head and working it into the back of his throat. There was still a lot of it left to go – in an orgy pile, these things had to have _reach_ – but he fellated what he could fit at the moment. He’d take more later.

A regular tentacle dipped into the creature’s slit and thrust next to his fingers – _fuck,_ that was _hot –_ and when it was slick enough, it withdrew and slipped behind him to open up his ass. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations making it spit a huge wad of precome. These creatures made a looot of juice, and just a blurt of precome was enough to flood his mouth like a human male’s release would have. He swallowed hungrily, his throat working more fluid from the creature. Soon, the creature withdrew the tentacock from his mouth, sliding it behind him and pressing it into his asshole, more precome easing the way.

Tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him on top of the creature as it reclined on the floor, guiding his cock to its waiting hole. He pushed in slow; the creatures typically copulated with more than one of their own kind at once, but human penises were thicker and harder than the tentacocks of this species and Rick was big even by human standards. The orifice stretched wide around him, the rings of muscle fluttering as they tried to grip the massive intrusion.

Suddenly the cock up his ass thrust, ramming his prostate, and he gripped the base of his own cock savagely as another orgasm wracked through him, and still he didn’t come. He fucked deep into the creature, pounding its cunt as his orgasm seemed to go on forever. He groaned through gritted teeth as the creature warbled and convulsed around him, gushing fluid as it came again from the thrusts of his cock. He slowed down, still hard, still thrusting gently, still badly needing to blow his load.

The tentacock not presently working deeper into his ass nudged his lips and slipped into his mouth, pressing straight for the back of his throat. He took it deep, knowing that having both in him at once meant they were on the home stretch. It slid in and out of his throat while the one in his ass wormed deeper, past the point where a human could go. His own cock jumped as it writhed inside him. It felt like it was mapping out his guts with its fluttering pressure, his eyes starting to water as the cock in his throat thrust deeper as well, occasionally pulling back so he could breathe.

It was ecstasy.

He fucked into the creature with hard, erratic thrusts, he and the creature reaching a sexual frenzy. There was pressure everywhere; in his ass and his belly, in his throat, around his cock as the creature’s cunt gripped his dick like it was trying to rip his building release out of him. His balls were drawn up so tight that they didn’t ever jiggle with his thrusts, his cock was rock hard and almost painful, and the pressure of his own unspent come was unbearable.

The tentacle dicks slid deep and firmed a little; the one in his throat slid so deep he knew it had to be close to his stomach. The creature tensed and started to come. He put his hands on his own throat and abdomen, feeling pulses of come bulge his throat a little more as they dumped into his stomach. He could feel the cock deep in his ass jerking and pulsing under the hand on his belly. He sobbed around the cock down his throat as pleasure tore through him violently; he felt his orgasm hit like it was tearing through his guts and out his cock. And he spasmed and came, his cock straining as it shot his endless load into the creature’s cunt while it milked him for everything he had.

The world grayed out around him, both from the intensity of his release and from the tentacle blocking his airway. He was vaguely aware of feeling bloated from the volume of the creature’s ejaculate, and while it strained his body it also contributed to his pleasant, floaty sex haze.

As the tentacles pulled out, he heaved for breath and collapsed onto the creature, which cuddled and blurped happily under him. Fully sated, Rick fell asleep gently cradled in tentacles.

\---

Rick made his way to the breakfast table and sat, the conversation and clatter of silverware falling into silence as the creature noodled up into the chair next to him. He looked up to find his family staring.

“Oh, yeah, this is my, uh, friend.”

“Oh, that’s, that’s… nice?” Beth tried, looking strained.

“Hi,” said Morty with a wave.

The creature waved a tentacle back and burbled a string of sounds.

“Their name doesn’t pronounce well for humans. You can call them Bloop, it’s the only thing I’ve managed that didn’t- didn’t accidentally come off as total- total nonsense.”

“I’ll get another plate, if your ‘uh, friend’ wants some waffles,” Summer tried better.

“Yeah, thanks, Summer,” Rick said.

“We didn’t see you at dinner last night,” Jerry pried.

“Yeah, I ate something else,” Rick smirked.

“Dad!” Beth gasped.

“I don’t really think it’s appropriate for you to flaunt your… _relationship_ … in front of the kids,” Jerry said waspishly.

“Jerry, don’t be a- don’t be a prick, just pass the waffles,” Rick snapped.

The creature made some amused popping sounds.

“Yeah, ‘fuckbuddy’ really _is_ a more appropriate term,” Rick replied.

“Good for you, Grandpa Rick,” Summer said, setting the plate down and taking her seat.

“So… Bloop… you’re purple,” Jerry said. “Does that mean you’re a girl?”

“Jerry, don’t be rude,” Beth snapped.

“How does _that_ track, Jerry? You’re basing gender on what kids’ toys look like or something?” grunted Rick as he dished up waffles. “Wanna try the syrup? It’s pretty good,” Rick added to his guest.

“Yeah, Dad, that’s such a p-p-planetary mindset,” Morty chimed in before looking across the table at the creature. “You’re a Blrblgrbian, right, Bloop?”

The guest gurgled affirmatively with a slight bow forward that approximated Rick’s nod.

“Good job, Morty. You wanna ex- explain- tell your dad what that means?”

“Sure! Dad, Blrblgrbians aren’t male or female. Or they’re both? But the point is they all have all the same parts and they just trade, uh, you know…”

“Genetic material,” Rick supplied in between bites of waffle.

“Right! So, since they’re all, you know, anatomically the s-same, they don’t have a c-c-concept of gender like humans do,” Morty finished.

“For the record, they- they’re equipped to handle everything we’ve got. And I do mean _eeeverything_ ,” Rick added.

The creature made some inquisitive blipping sounds.

“Yes, those two are, as you put it, ‘the spawn of my spawn’,” Rick replied.

Bloop extended a tentacle across the table and patted Morty on the head kindly. Morty beamed.

“Oh, so is that what you were doing? ‘Spawning?’ ‘Exchanging your genetic material’ all over my garage?” Jerry said, air-quoting assholishly.

“Jerry!” Beth cried.

“It was _under_ the garage,” Rick smirked, then threw his hands in the air victoriously. “But, _yeah, baby!_ That’s _exactly_ what we were doing!” He put his hands back down. “Only we aren’t genetically compatible so it- it was- it was _literally_ just for the sake of getting- getting off, Jerry.”

“Dad!” Beth wailed.

“I’m, like, totally still happy for you, Grandpa Rick, but that’s kind of a TMI.”

“Oh, Summer. One day, you’ll under- understand,” Rick said indolently.

“Oh, I already do,” Summer sighed dreamily, a faraway look in her eyes. “I had a foursome with three guys on that camping trip over spring break.”

“Summer!” Beth and Jerry yelled together.

“What? I’m eighteen and _I do what I want!_ ” Summer yelled back.

“That’s right, Summer,” Rick said. “Just, always use condoms. And get on the pill. You don’t want some guy to _Jerry_ you before you even graduate.”

“Don’t go there, Dad,” said Beth.

“Eww, no, not gonna happen. No offense, Mom,” Summer shuddered.

“Um, _some_ offense taken,” muttered Beth.

“Hey, what about me? Doesn’t anyone care if _I’m_ offended?” whined Jerry.

“NO,” said most of the family.

“Nice. Real nice,” Jerry bitched, and was ignored.

The meal continued in silence for a while as they ate. Rick’s guest picked up pieces of waffle with a tentacle, dipping them in syrup and tucking them into a mouth fold, resembling an elephant using its trunk.

Eventually, Beth inquired how long her father’s guest would be staying, and Rick explained that he had just been helping them out of a jam and one thing led to another as it sometimes does. Pleasant goodbyes were said, and Rick sent the alien through a portal after a writhing and somewhat fondling tentacle-hug.

Jerry was still in a mood, and it was bringing down the room.

“I- I liked your f-friend,” Morty said, trying to break the tension.

“Thanks, uh… That- that’s good,” Rick said. “Heeeey, wanna go- wanna go have an adventure, ‘spawn of my spawn’?”

“You know, Rick, I- I’d really like that,” Morty jumped up excitedly.

As they headed to the garage, they heard Jerry complain,

“Does no one here realize that Rick is a _pervert?_ ”

“Not having this conversation, Jerry. You were inexcusably rude,” Beth hissed. “My father _finally_ brings someone from that part of his life around here and you… I can’t do this with you right now.”

“Yeah, Dad, like, you’re kind of a fucking racist,” Summer added, rolling her eyes. “And also, you’re way too hung up on the gender binary, and kinkshaming Grandpa Rick is like, totally uncool.”

“Sorry I’m so ‘uncool’,” Jerry spat, air-quoting again.

“Jerry, _let it go,_ ” Beth said, and that was the end of it.

“At least he- he finally admitted it,” Rick laughed, shutting the garage door and opening a portal. “Alright, M-Morty, let’s- let’s _go!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns: "The creature" gets referred to as "it" a lot; this isn't meant to be offensive as it is simply underscoring that it is not human. Sometimes it is also referred to as "they," mainly in conversation toward the end although this also refers to their species at times. I started out primarily with "it" because I wanted the transition from "weird alien monster" to "actually an alien Rick likes to fuck" to "actually a pretty good friend of Rick's" and that somewhat necessitated starting off a certain way.
> 
> Tentacles and Consent: I was kinda like, "Man, why tentacles always gotta be so rapey?" I get it, that's the trope, but that's not what I wanted here and, frankly, our creature is into it and so is Rick.
> 
> Racism and Gender Bias: Our creature doesn't some off as offended because I had in mind that it's from a place where that stuff doesn't have to matter.
> 
> Why did I write this?: Work kicked my ass and I needed some hardcore escapism. I'd be sorry it's so weird if I was able to feel shame but I mostly can't.
> 
> If you liked it: kudo/comment!
> 
> If you didn't: I literally warned you, move on.


End file.
